bestiariuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lewiatan
Lewiatan - Potwór morski ogromnych rozmiarów. Został wspomniany w Starym Testamencie. Wygląd: Jest ogromnym potworem morskim, przypominającym bardzo długiego węża lub rybę. Bywa także interpretowany, jako połączenie obu tych zwierząt. Opis ogólny: Lewiatan pojawia się w Biblii w pięciu miejscach - Dwa razy w Księdze Hioba, dwa w Księdze Psalmów i jeden w Księdze Izjasza. W Księdze Hioba został mu poświęcony cały rozdział 41. Jest zazwyczaj opisywany, jako istota rodzaju żeńskiego. Zazwyczaj przedstawiany obok Behemota i Ziza. Razem znimi zostanie złożony w ofierze ludziom na Końcu Świata - Jego wnętrze podane, jako jedzenie, a skóra zaś zostanie użyta do stworzenia namiotu, pod którym odbędzie się uczta. Symbolizuje potęgę sił morskich. Jeden z opisów mówi, że skazani znikną w jego paszczy podczas dnia Sądu Ostatecznego. W literaturze nowożytnej termin "lewiatan" często odnosił się do wielorybów. We współczesnym języku hebrajskim oznacza po prostu "wieloryb". Motyw Lewiatana pojawia się w wielu pieśniach i modlitwach Żydów np. w Akdamut. Owy poemat liturgiczny opisuje walkę Lewiatana z Behemotem, która kończy się zabiciem obu z tych zwierząt. Pojawia się także w jednej z legend z midraszu Pirke de-Rabbi Eliezer. Podobno ryba, która połknęła Jonasza, ledwo co uniknęła pożarcia przez Lewiatana, który zjadał jednego wieloryba dziennie. W hymnie autorstwa Eleazara Kalira, Lewiatan jest wężem, który otacza ziemię, trzymając głowę w pysku. Pod tym względem przypomina egipskiego Uroborosa, nordyckiego Jormunganda czy Aido Hwedo z religi wudu. W literaturze kabalistycznej symbolizował Samaela, jednego z upadłych aniołów, który miał w przyszłości zginąć. Lewiatan i Behemot są wymieniani w Księdze Hioba z całym szeregiem innych, istniejących zwierząt. Dlatego część uczonych przypuszczała, że biblijne wzmianki o nich odnoszą się do istniejących zwierząt. Identyfikowano go z krokodylem nilowym lub wielorybem. Zdarzają się także opinie, że był po prostu dinozaurem morskim np. sarkozuchem. Opis obu zwierząt bardzo do siebie pasuje. "Lewiatan" to także tytuł traktatu filozoficznego napisanego przez Thomasa Hobbesa i opublikowanego w 1651 roku. Dzieło to dotyczy struktury społeczeństwa i usankcjonowanego rządu i jest uznawana za jeden z najwcześniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych przykładów teorii umowy społecznej. Opowieści: * Według Księgi Rodzaju, Bóg stworzył wszelkie potwory morskie i towarzyszące im morskie zwierzęta. Stworzył także samca i samicę Lewiatana, jednak później zabił samicę i zostawił dla ludzi prawych. Stwierdził, że gdyby Lewiatany rozmnażały się, świat by tego nie wytrzymał. * W średniowieczu znana była legenda o uwięzieniu w roku 317 Lewiarana w podziemiach Lateranu, czyli uwczesnej siedziby papieży. Rzekomo dokonał tego papież Sylwester I. Pod koniec X w. ludzie spodziewali się nadejścia nadzwyczajnych zdarzeń. Proroctwa Sybilli powiadały, że wraz z przełomem wieków potwór wydostanie się z więzienia i zniszczy ziemię oraz niebo. Przerażenie wzmagała zbieżność tych wizji z nowotestamentową Apokalipsą św. Jana. Znaku zapowiadającego katastrofę dopatrywano się również w osobie ówczesnego papieża, który przybrał imię Sylwestra II. Rzekomo uprawiał on praktyki czarnoksięskie. W rzeczywistości jednak był wykształcony w matematyce, mechanice i astronomii, budował zegary i instrumenty astronomiczne. Mówiono, że jeden Sylwester uwięził stworzenie, a drugi je wypuści. Kiedy nastał nowy rok 1000, a spodziewana katastrofa nie nadeszła, lud ogarnęła euforia. Cieszono się i bawiono do następnego dnia. Zdarzenie to miało dać początek corocznym, sylwestrowym zabawom. Przedstawienia we współczesnej kulturze: Literatura: * Seria komiksow "Huntik - Łowcy Tajemnic" - Iginio Straffi (2009 - 2012) Gry: * Seria gier "Final Fantasy" (1987-2016) * Gra "Maplestory" (2003) * Gra "Guardian Cross" (2012) Inne: * Gra karciana "Magic the Gathering" Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia Hebrajskie Kategoria:Stworzenia biblijne Kategoria:Magiczne zwierzęta Kategoria:Magiczne węże Kategoria:Stworzenia wodne Kategoria:Potwory morskie